Dead Hearts
by dauntlessmockingjays
Summary: Follow the tributes from the 74th Hunger Games as you experience what was going through their minds in their last moments
1. District 9 Male

**This story will tell you what went through the minds of the various tributes from the 74th annual Hunger Games as they were killed. Here is the contents page for the story.**

**Chapter 1 – District 9 Male**

**Chapter 2 – District 3 Female**

**Chapter 3 - District 4 Male**

**Chapter 4 - District 8 Female**

**Chapter 5 - Glimmer**

**Chapter 6 - District 10 Male**

**Chapter 7 - District 3 Male**

**Chapter 8 - Marvel**

**Chapter 9 - Rue**

**Chapter 10 - Clove**

**Chapter 11 - Thresh**

**Chapter 12 - Foxface**

**Chpater 13 - Cato**

**Disclaimer - Obviously I don't own any of the characters or The Hunger Games, however I wish I did**

It was quick, so effortlessly quick. I fell to the floor as the sharp object became lodged in my back. The cause of my death is a guess to me. The weapon in my back could be anything, most likely though a knife and I've only seen one person in training throw a knife that well.

As I fell in my last few movements I could see the girl from 12 who I just tried to grab the orange backpack off scramble to her feet and run away. She didn't make it far though before a knife came whizzing through the air and became lodged in the backpack. This only confirmed who I believed was the cause of my death. Clove, the brutal career from district 2.

In the moments that followed my mind went blurry and eventually everything went black. I had failed. I had died in the hunger games. And not just that I had died first. I had failed my family, my district, myself.

It was never going to be me who won the games though; after all I was just a small boy from district 9 who is incapable of using any weapon I can get my hands on. I always knew I would die in the arena, I guess I had just hoped that I wouldn't be the first.

Oh well I think as I take my last breathes maybe it won't be too bad, whether the afterlife is true or not it can't be any worse than where I am now. With one last look at the world surrounding me I close my eyes and drift into a sleep. The last sleep I will ever have. A sleep I will never wake from.

My name is Cortez Taran. I was in the 74th annual hunger games and I was the first to die in those games.

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the first death. Also I would appreciate it if you guys could review and tell me which deaths in the 74th Hunger Games you would like to read. Oh and I know this is short but the rest should be longer than this.**


	2. District 3 Female

**Just want to say thank you for all your positive reviews. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

As soon as I jumped off my metal plate and started running for the cornucopia I knew it was a stupid idea. I should have run in the other direction, at least that way I might actually stand a chance at surviving. It was too late know though.

I saw a pack of knifes glistening and I started to run to them when a tall figure knocked me to the ground and started to chuckle. I looked up to see the boy from 1 with a spear in his hands which was completely clean. I would be his first kill. Around me bodies were already lying lifeless on the ground. I would be just another tribute to add to that list.

I attempted to shuffle away in hope of perhaps grabbing a weapon and being able to attack the career. Who was I kidding though; even if I had a sword in both hands he would still win this battle. With every move I made he moved too at the same pace. The look in his eyes was of pleasure, he was going to enjoy this and I was just praying that it wouldn't be a slow and painful death.

Thankfully the tormenting didn't last too long and he plunged the sharp metal spear into me chest. I didn't die immediately of course, he hadn't hit me where I had a vital organ like the heart. He didn't have time though apparently to finish the job and took the spear out of my stomach and ran over to the girl from 7. I lay there in a pool of my blood as I watched and heard the screams of the tributes being brutally murdered around me. I wished I had died quicker and didn't have to witness the other deaths.

It took a while for my body to finally give up from the loss of blood and allow me to die. As I closed my eyes I could still hear the screams which were now only in my head. The last image I saw was the boy from 1 come back over to where I was laying and stare at me again. This time though he looked different, it almost looked like a look of sorrow, I couldn't tell though.

The time for thinking had finished too as I said goodbye to the world and hello to whatever lay ahead.

My name was Jules Kinder and I was the female tribute for District 3 in the 74th annual hunger games. The games in which I was the last female to die in the bloodbath.


	3. District 4 Male

**Thank you for all your reviews so far. Also thank you for the suggestions and especially Elfera who suggested I write about this tribute. I hope you enjoy.**

Looking around there were no other tributes in sight that were close enough to see me. Right now I was in the Cornucopia using my small build to hide behind some crates. In my right hand I had a pack of knifes and in my left a survival pack. I had no clue what was inside all I knew was that it should help me to make it through the next few days.

Normally the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 would join up and become allies but this year none of them, not even my district partner Aqua would ally with me. I don't blame them really, who would want to team up with me, a small thirteen year old boy who could barely throw a trident three feet. This meant that I was on my own, I had to protect myself.

I don't know how I'd managed it but somehow I'd made it into the cornucopia during the bloodbath and whilst everyone else was outside fighting I was gathering supplies. I knew I had to get out quickly. The careers would be in here soon picking out weapons and I didn't want to be their next target.

Once I knew what I was doing I stood up and was about to run out and into the woods when Cato the muscular career from 2 was stood in front of me. In only a matter of seconds he had taken his sword and sliced my chest and through my heart. I dropped down to the floor of the cornucopia in a pile as I wrapped my arms around my supplies which would now be no use to me.

As I breathed my last breathe I thought of home. The salty smell that came from ocean. The endless days I'd spend fishing with my uncle. My uncle Finnick Odair who had been mentoring me this past week to try and get me out of here alive. I'm certain even he knew that I wouldn't survive. I can only hope that he and the rest of my family wouldn't be disappointed in me.

My name is Kai Odair and I was the male tribute for district 4 in the 74th hunger games.

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. Also please tell me if you would prefer me to write about the movie deaths or book deaths because in some cases they are different.**


	4. District 8 Female

**Sorry for not uploading in a few days, from now on I should be able to upload at least every other day. Also thank you for all your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

I made it through; I actually managed to make it through the bloodbath. Never had I ever expected that I would manage to survive the bloodbath. Then again I did turn around on my metal plate and run straight into the woods.

Now though I wish I had gone into the cornucopia as now I'm freezing cold. If only I was brave enough to venture in to the fight. I might have been able to grab a weapon or a backpack and managed to make it out alive. At least if I had done that then I may have a sleeping bag and I wouldn't be moaning about how cold it was. I know it's a stupid idea but if I didn't do it then I would freeze to death. So I made a fire.

When I say made a fire, I made one as well as I could. It may not have been the best fire in the world but it was keeping me warm and that's all that mattered. I started to doze off as the flames flickered in front of me. What happened next was next should have surprised me but it was my own fault.

I looked up to see the five careers in front of me and the boy from 12. Why was he with them? What could he possibly do to benefit the careers? He wasn't bad in training but I couldn't see what he could bring to the pack. All six of them had their eyes fixed on me and the boy from 2 had his sword aimed at my heart.

I jumped back immediately and screamed as the sword plunged into my stomach where it was now aimed. My head spun round and I fell to the ground. The five careers all laughed and cheered as I lay there in a pool of blood dying. The boy from 12 looked sympathetic and he followed the rest of them as they ran off looking for another tribute to hunt down and murder.

They hadn't reached far when I heard them start to argue and before I realised what they were arguing about the boy from 12 was standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry for this," he whispered. "If I don't do this then they'll come back and make your death even worse"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth I knew what he meant and I slowly nodded. At least he would make it quick and stop the pain.

I watched as the boy took a knife out from his belt and sat me up right. In one swift movement he sliced my neck and everything went black.

My name is Megan Crimson and I was the thirteenth person to die in the 74th annual hunger games.

**So what did you think? Did you like the death for the District 8 Girl? As always please review and tell me what you think. Oh and btw the next Chapter up will be Glimmer!**


	5. Glimmer

My eyes flew open as I felt the first sting of the creature pierce my skin around my neck. All I could see was the hundreds of wasps of some type flying around over our heads. As I looked to my right I saw Cato and Clove had already run off and Marvel and Peeta were making their way out of the clearing.

I stumbled around as I tried to get up and run but the wasps which I believed to be Tracker Jackers were stinging me all over my body and making it physically difficult to move even a few feet. Aqua the female tribute from district 4 was only a few meters away from me as she tried to escape the situation we were in too. She wasn't having much luck either though.

The venom from the Tracker Jackers stings was flowing from my blood to brain and causing horrible hallucinations to be played out in my mind. One second I watched as I was eaten alive by a pack of birds the next I watched my brother getting beaten to death. My vision was going funny too as I was covered in a green goo and I had lumps the size of apples covering me from head to toe.

Once the Tracker Jackers had stopped stinging me I saw Katniss the girl on fire (well I thought I saw her, it may have just been another hallucinations) jump out of the tree above my head and run off. Beside me aqua was flailing about until she suddenly stopped and lay still. A canon went off and I knew it was hers. Mine would be going off to in a matter of seconds.

In a last attempt to save myself I tried to stand up but I crumpled to the floor and watched as my body doubled in size due to the venom and as a pool of green liquid formed around me. Within only a few seconds I had breathed my last breathe.

My name was Glimmer Debler and I volunteered as the female tribute for District 1 in the 74th Hunger Games. Looking back I now know it was the stupidest decision I ever made.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short I had no idea what to write about Glimmers death. Thank you for all your positive reviews so far and your suggestions, I've decided that from now on I'm going to write every death that happens after Glimmers. Anyway thank you so much for taking time out to review and read this fanfiction. It means so much.**

**As always though I would love it if you would review and tell me what you thought of Glimmers death. Thank you.**


	6. District 10 Male

**Once again thank you for all the reviews. How good am I though uploading only a day after the last chapter! Anyway sorry this is shorter than the others, I wrote it on my phone and had writers block. Hope you like it?**

For days I had been wandering (well technically hobbling) around these parts of the woods. I felt safe here as since the games had begun a few days ago I hadn't seen another tribute at any point. I had been surviving off the water that was at a nearby pond and by eating berries and some crackers and beef jerky strips that I had been lucky enough to get at the cornucopia.

Even though I was certain nobody else was nearby I was still as quite as possible as I filled up my water skin. Out of nowhere though I heard the sound of footsteps and turned around and held up my make shift spear. Nobody was there though and I was about to turn around and carry on with the task at hand when I heard a snigger from behind me and saw the girl from 2 and the boy from 1 standing there each with a smile plastered on their faces.

I was tempted to run as I knew I was no match for them however if there was any way I could possible make it out of this situation alive then I would need to fight. I threw my spear at the girl as she was the closer of the two but she ducked when she saw what I was doing. I expected her to retaliate however she just stood there with a smirk on her face as a shadow came up behind me. I didn't even need to turn my head to see who it was.

Cato the boy from 2 pushed me to the ground and beckoned the other two careers over. The boy from 1 Marvel I believe his name was grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me so I was now standing back up again. This meant I was face to face with Cato and as I looked into his eyes all I saw was death. My death.

In one swift movement Cato took his sword and swung it across my neck causing my head to fall off my body and for the rest of me to fall to the ground.

My name is Sam Rensa from District 10 and I died at the hands of a career in the Hunger Games.

**So what were your thoughts? Please let me know and also I'd love to know what character has been your favourite death so far. Also I want to know what you lot would think about me writing a Clato fanfic so please tell me if you would read it by reviewing.**


	7. District 3 Male

**I won't bore you with an author's note til the end so here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

I wasn't even sure what had happened. As I looked at the rubble in front of me I couldn't piece together how this could happen. All I had done was turn my back and walk away for a few minutes when the next thing that registered in my mind was an explosion going off at our camp.

Before I had time to escape the careers had arrived at the camp too and if looks could kill then I would be dead. I wanted to run, to get away but I couldn't. The boy from 2, Cato came running too me shouting and asking what had happened. I honestly had no clue what had though.

The mines were set up so that if another tribute stepped on one then only that mine would explode and our supplies would still be intact. However all the mines had been activated and I couldn't see a dead body belonging to a tribute anywhere. Whatever had happened here didn't make sense to me.

It obviously didn't make sense to Cato either as he reached out to grab me. I tried to run away but within seconds Cato had me in a headlock with a blank expression on his face. I tried to wriggle free of his grasp but he was too strong. He was out of control and I could see it in Clove and Marvels eyes as they looked at him worryingly. He had gone insane and was prepared to kill. Unfortunately for me I was his target.

In one simple and quick click he twisted my head and snapped my neck. He released me and let my body drop to the floor. I guess I was right when I told my mentor that there was no chance of me winning. I never stood a chance against this lot. When I was accepted into their pack though I thought things were looking up for me and that maybe, just maybe District 3 would get a victor again. Of course I was wrong though.

My name is Rek Fouter. I am 14 years old and I was in the 74th hunger games. I took the path in the games I was destined to take, death.

**Okay so I kind of wrote the movie death for district 3 guy but only because it's quite similar to the book except he goes looking for Foxface. Also I'm sorry this is quite a short chapter, I wanted it to be longer but his death is so quick so it's hard to add length to it. Anyway please review and give me some feedback. I love reading what your thoughts and opinions are.**


	8. Marvel

**Okay so from now on readers this story will include the rest of the deaths which means you'll get to read deaths from the pov's from Marvel, Rue, Clove, Thresh, Foxface and Cato. Also hopefully I should be able to update daily but only if I get reviews. Otherwise I'll update every few days. Anyway sorry to bore you with a long AN so here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Walking through the woods I wondered what Cato and Clove were doing right now. I hadn't heard any canons go of so they were both still alive. After Cato had taken his anger out on the boy from 3 we all agreed that we would go hunting for whoever blew up supplies. I had assumed that we would all stick together when hunting but I could feel Cato's eyes burning into me. He wanted me dead.

There was only us three careers left and we all wanted desperately to win which meant the other two had to die. I knew that both Cato and Clove would gang up on me and kill me so District 2 would get there victor. It had taken me a while to realise this but when I did I suggested we split up to cover more ground. Really this was my way to escape. Clove caught on straight away that I was trying to break off the alliance but she didn't say anything. Maybe she thought she would be able to catch me later and take me down then.

So that's where I was now. I split up from them hours ago and started to feel what it was like to be in this arena on your own without anyone to protect you. I was walking on the outskirts of the small clearing I had been in earlier when I saw my work.

It had worked, my net trap had actually worked. I'd never been to good at making traps but as netting was one of the only things that wasn't destroyed when the supplies were blown up I figured I might as well give it a go so when I made it to this clearing I set up a basic trap. As I entered the clearing I saw the small girl from 11 who I believed went by the name of Rue was trapped.

The screams coming from the girl were of that girl on fire. Too bad she wouldn't make it in time. She looked innocent and for a moment I almost felt bad as I was about to end her life. I had to give it to this girl though at only 12 years old and coming from District 11 she had done pretty well to survive this well in the games. I wonder how she did it. Judging by the screams she must be in an alliance with fire girl but I'm certain that they wouldn't have been working together when Katniss dropped the Tracker Jackers.

I grabbed my spear in my right hand and let it fly towards my target as there was a rustling in the bushes and something made it into the clearing. I looked to the side to see the girl Rue had called letting go off an arrow that was aimed at my heart.

Before I realised what was going on the arrow had plunged into my throat and within seconds the blood stopped pumping around my body and I laid there still as the blood in my system tried to make its way to my brain.

My name is Marvel Ryan. I am seventeen years old. District 1 was my home. The home which I had disgraced by dying at the hands of a girl from 12 in the 74th Hunger Games.

**Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts in a review as feedback is appreciated greatly. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. Anyway thanks for reading so far. The next chapter up will be Rue :'(**


	9. Rue

**Are you ready? Here is the next chapter – Rue's death**

Leaving the fire I had just started I started to run in the direction of the base for mine and Katniss' third fire. I had heard an explosion which came from the direction of the cornucopia and I prayed that it was the supplies that had been blown up. As I ran I started to lose my sense of direction and became slightly lost. I was heading in the correct direction however I knew that something wasn't right about the path I was taking. For what felt like hours I tried to find my destination but was unsuccessful and I now had no clue where I was.

Before I realised what was going on I felt a heavy force of what felt like netting fall on me and it then entangled me. I tried to escape but no matter how much I tugged and clawed I couldn't get out of the mess I was in. I knew it was stupid but the only hope I had was Katniss so I called her name in hope that she was near enough to hear me and would come running to my rescue.

To my surprise she did but at the same time the boy from 1 appeared in the clearing too and threw his spear in my direction. I watched as his weapon plunged into my chest and created a wound deep enough that no medicine sent by sponsors would be able to heal or fix.

As soon as the spear entered me Katniss sent one of her arrows straight through the boys' throat and he fell to the floor only moments before a canon went off signalling his death. How was I still alive, surely I should be dead by now?

Katniss started shouting something about where there others as she came running to my side. I answered no but I had no idea. I rolled onto my side as the pain in my stomach started to become unbearable, surely the pain will disappear soon. I reach out my hand and Katniss takes it in both of hers as she looks at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"You blew up the food?" I whispered.

"Every last bit" she replies. Good now at least the careers won't stand as good a chance as they did at winning.

"You have to win" I once again whisper. This time though it's a statement.

"I will do" she promises.

To my side I see the boy's body lie lifeless on the floor and I tighten my grip on Katniss' hand begging her not to go. She doesn't and for a few moments we sit there staring at each other as I wait for death to come. In one last attempt to talk I ask her to sing. She looks confused but starts to sing about a meadow and a willow.

Her voice is beautiful but I can hardly concentrate as I fight to keep my eyes open. The last thing I do see before my eyes close for the final time is Katniss' tears fall from her eyes and onto my cheeks. Everything then goes still and quiet as my body finally accepts that it is my time to die.

My name was Rue Stewart. I have a mother, father and five younger siblings waiting for me in District 11. A family who I will never see again as I was destined to die in the 74th hunger games.

**Thoughts? What did you think about Rue's death. I tried to make it as true to the book as possible and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought, was it emotional enough?**


	10. Clove

**Here goes, Chapter 10 is the feast scene which means it's Cloves death.**

As I looked up the tall and large figure of the male from District 11 towered over me. He effortlessly lifted me off of Katniss and threw me to the floor only a few feet away. It felt like someone had just driven a hammer into my back as I collided with the cold, solid floor.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" He shouted at me. I tried to escape and scramble backwards but I couldn't get away.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I barely muttered back.

"You said her name, I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

He points to Katniss and I start to scream No again trying to get him to believe me. Katniss who looks as scared as I do. She must know that she's next. She must be. There is no way he would spare her life. Then I see it. The boy from 11 has a rock about the size of a loaf of bread in his hand and he positions it in his hands ready to give a death blow. That's when I lose it.

"Cato! Cato!" I screech as I try once again to get away. In the distance I hear Cato call my name back but he's too far away and before I know it my opponent had brought the rock down on my skull and my head begins to kill as he dents the side of my head. There's no blood though instead what will kill me is the internal damage.

Back home they probably hate me. I look weak and a boy from District 11 is killing me. Even if I made it out of here alive I wouldn't be accepted by my District. My family, friends, trainers wouldn't want anything to do with me. I have disgraced them. Everyone finally knew I wasn't the strong girl that I made out that I was. Everyone now knew it was just put on and that really I'm just scared little girl who desperately wants to make it out of here alive.

Isn't that what we all are though? No matter how big and brave we are we are all still children who want to get home. None of us are as strong or smart as we make out to be. Even Cato isn't as great as everyone believes he is. He just wants to make it home like me.

My vision starts to become blurry and I can't make sense of my surroundings. All I know is that I'm still breathing and I'm whispering Cato's name over and over again. When my mind allows me to see an image again Cato has appeared and is begging for me to stay with him. I wish I could just for a little while longer but I know that death is coming now and nothing will be able to stop my time from arriving in the next few moments. With one last gasp of breathe I whisper to Cato the one thing I had been scared of saying.

"I love you"

Now that I had told him this I could accept my death. But what shocked me was that the last thing I ever heard was Cato reply those same words to me. Until my last breathe he stayed with me and he clutched my hand telling me it would be alright. And the truth is that it would be. Knowing that Cato felt that way meant that I knew I wouldn't be alone in whatever happens once we all die. I know that I'll always have Cato by my side.

My name is Clove Vega and I was reaped to be the female tribute for District 2 in the 74th hunger games. The games where I found the one person who I knew would always care and love me.

**So I guess you can tell I ship Clato. I felt the need to put it in here as they didn't in the movie. Anyway please tell me what you thought and thank you for all your reviews so far. It means so much to me that people read this and take time to tell me what they think.**


	11. Thresh

**All of your reviews mean so much to me so thank you, please keep on reviewing my chapters. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Snap! I shot up immediately to look at my surroundings but I couldn't see anything. I grabbed my blade and stood up as there was obviously something or someone out there. The rain poured down onto my face as I came out from my shelter and into the clearing. In all directions there was no sign of any life that I could see so I went to settle back into my cave when a strong force knocked me off my feet.

In front of me stood the brutish boy from 2 whose district partner I had killed only a couple of days ago. He still looked strong even though I noticed at the feast that all the careers supplies had gone. The district 2 boy looked me in the eyes and slashed his sword across my right arm. Instinctively I tried to fight back but my arm couldn't function properly and he tried to attack again and just missed slicing my left leg off.

Blood was gushing out of the cut across my right arm and as I looked at the damage I realised that Cato had managed to tear my muscles in the top of my arm too. My arm hung limply next to my body as I tried to get up and attack my opponent.

With all the strength in me I pushed the boy and watched as his weapon went flying in the direction of my cave. I discarded my own blade too as I was incapable of using it because of the large cut in my right arm and I was useless with my left. I managed to throw a few punches and got him right in the gut. As Cato stumbled backwards I took the opportunity to kick him in the head but he moved and I kicked a nearby tree instead. The bones in my right foot felt like they were crumbling and I fell to the floor in pain. My toes felt like they had all snapped and I yelled out in pain.

I tried moving backwards to get out of the situation I was now in but the boy from two caught onto what I was doing and threw a knife at where my head would have been in a few seconds if I had continued to move. Within seconds Cato was on top of me with a knife in one hand and his sword in the other. My head started to go blurry as I saw the pool of blood that was growing from underneath my arm. It was then that I knew I was a goner.

No matter how much I tried to fight back Cato still managed to have the upper hand. My mind started to go black and the only thing that would register in my head was the punches that the other boy would deliver. I was surprised really, I always thought that he would use a weapon to kill his opponents but with me he was beating me to death. My head was throbbing and now I had cuts and bruises forming all over my body.

I'm not sure how long this went on for before the first words came out of him mouth.

"This is for Clove"

Those were the last words I heard as he took the knife, her knife and stabbed me straight in the heart. It then happened so quickly. The sharp metal pushed through my skin and stabbed into my organ as I remained silent. I died instantly and the last thing I ever saw was my killer mouth the words give me a sly smirk as he pulled the knife out of my skin and sauntered off in the opposite direction.

My name is Thresh and I was the male tribute from District 11 in the 74th annual hunger games. People told me I stood a chance of winning and I told them I wouldn't. I guess I just proved myself right.

**Thoughts? Please tell me what you thought on this chapter. Only two more chapters to go until this story is finished. Foxface and Cato should be uploaded over the next few days. Don't forget to review though and tell me what you think. Oh and did you like how I managed to include some Clato in there?**


	12. Foxface

**Okay so this is the penultimate chapter of Dead Hearts so it's everybody's favourite ginger haired tribute Foxface. Hope you enjoy.**

What I was about to do could possibly be the smartest or the stupidest idea I had ever come up with. I could end it all so easily. No pain. No torture. I wouldn't have to die at the hands of the blood thirsty killer from 2 or the star crossed lovers from 12. If I died this way it would be on my terms, I made the choices.

I had just been following the pair from 12 as ever since the girl on fire blew up the careers supplies I have been low on food. Of course I'm smart enough to know what's edible and what's not so I've been able to survive up until now but I need more and the lovers would have it. I was certain of it.

As I was following them I stayed hidden and then when Katniss left Peeta to pick some berries I took the time I had been given to get the food high in protein I so badly needed. I waited for a few minutes and noticed Peeta put some berries down next to a block of cheese and an apple. Quickly and swiftly I grabbed the food and headed off in the opposite direction to where the girl from 12 had gone.

I turned the berries over in my hand and examined them. Straight away I knew what they were and was about to throw them on the ground but then the crazy idea popped into my head. There was no way I was going to win as all three of the remaining tributes are stronger than me and could kill me in a matter of seconds. I knew I would not live to tell the tale of my games. Now I had to decide what was worse. Dying at the hands of another tribute or taking my own life.

It would be so simple and quick. That wasn't what appealed to me though. If I ate the nightlock then the Capitol wouldn't get the bloody death that they yearned for. My mind was made, it made sense after all.

"I'm sorry mum and dad" I whispered as I looked up to the sky and then down again at the berries in my head. I hope they'll understand why I'm doing this. Surely they must know there's no way I can make it out of here alive.

Maybe I shouldn't eat the night lock though. Like everybody else in the arena I want to go home and the only way I can do that is by beating the star crossed lovers and the brutal boy from 2. All I wanted was to get to see my parents again, my friends and my little brother. I couldn't though, all along I had told myself that I wouldn't kill anybody and I had kept to my promise so far and I wasn't about to go and break it now. The Capitol could put me in this arena but I would never become a murderer.

I slowly lifted my hand to my mouth and took one last look at the world before i swallowed what was about to end my life. In only a second everything went black and numb. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. Now finally I'd be at peace in this arena.

My name is Marissa Hara and I took my own life in the hunger games. I took my own life so I wouldn't be just another piece in the Capitols games.

**So what did you think? I tried to make this chapter longer but it was practically impossible. Anyway please tell me what you thought. Also do you think I'm going to do the movie death of book death for Cato?**


	13. Cato

**This is it. The final Chapter about one of my favourite characters Cato. I took on board what you guys wrote in reviews and I've decided to write the movie death for him. I would've written the book version but Alexander did a brilliant job of Cato and his final speech so I had to write about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. There stood a group of what looked like wolfs but were probably a mutation made by the Capitol. One came close to me and I examined it. These mutts looked like they were a mix of wolfs and another creature of some form. Something was almost human like about these creatures though. Their eyes. I stared into the deep brown eyes of the creature in front of and was about to run when I saw the number 2 imprinted on the mutt in some kind of stone. That's when it hit me. This mutt looked like a wolf form of someone I knew. Someone I never thought I'd see again. Someone who I loved dearly. Clove.

Her mutt lunged at me and it was then that I decided this mutt couldn't actually be her. I got up straight away dodging the attack and darted towards the cornucopia as right now that was probably the safest place to be. As I entered the clearing I realised I was the only one here and I quickly climbed the Cornucopia so I was now on high ground. Once on the roof though I fell to my feet panting for breathe from all the running.

That's when I heard them. It wasn't the mutts that were running and panting for breathe but instead the district 12 tributes. My only opponents left. When they had both made it onto the roof of the cornucopia neither of them had seen me yet and I took this opportunity to go in and attack. I threw myself at Katniss and grabbed her when I felt Peeta try to hit me so I aimed a blow at his chest and hit him.

I turned around again quickly to attack Katniss again when Peeta managed to lift me and swing me around so I was now facing him. For some reason he thought he could take me on and he threw a couple of punches at me as he tried to wrestle me. He was strong but not strong enough and I managed to wind him. I got up and saw that he was doubled over in pain clutching himself. Katniss then tried to attack me but I was quick and I grabbed her and pushed her over to the edge of the roof of the cornucopia.

The mutts were scratching at the wall of the horn as I grabbed Katniss by the neck and started to push her over the edge. I was about to throw her off when once again Peeta started to wrestle me. He was weak though and in a matter of seconds I had him in a headlock as Katniss stood there staring at me and him with a loaded arrow aimed at me.

"Go on, Shoot, then we both go down and you win. Go on, I'm dead anyway"

Looking at the situation I was in I realised what I had just said was true. Whatever Katniss did now there was no way I'd make it out of here victorious. Ever since the opening ceremony when Katniss and Peeta outshone me and Clove I always knew that she was the one to beat. It wasn't until now though that I realised that I was always going to die.

"I always was right, I didn't know that til now" Then it clicked. I was just another piece in the Capitols games. "How's that, is that what they want, huh" I shouted as I looked up to the sky. When I looked back at Katniss though I was shocked. She still had her arrow aimed at me ready to kill. Why couldn't I kill though? After all I had been training for these games my whole life.

"I can still do this" I shouted and then repeated whispering as I tightened my lock around Peetas neck. "One more kill, it's the only thing I know how to do, bring pride to my district, not that it matters"

And with that Katniss let go off her arrow and it pierced my right hand. It wasn't that arrow that killed me but what was to come. I suddenly released Peeta from my grasp and he used this time to kick me and throw me over the edge of the cornucopia. I fell on the ground and a soaring pain went through my body. But it wasn't the fall that killed me nor was it the mutts that were now tearing and eating away at my flesh. Instead I plead for Katniss to kill me as I screamed Please. She knew what I wanted and she took another arrow out of her sheath and released it as it went straight threw my heart killing me instantly.

My name is Cato Carson and I volunteered as the male tribute for District 2 in the 74th hunger games. I grew up believing that the games were something to be proud of, it wasn't until my last few moments that I finally saw the games for what they really were. A sickening game to kill 23 innocent children all for the pleasure of the Capitol.

**That's it. Dead Hearts is finally finished. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it means so much to me that you guys actually enjoy this. I'd love it if for one last time you could review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the overall story.**

**I have a few ideas for new stories however I can't upload anything for a while because of exams but watch this space as new stories should be up soon.**


	14. Authors Note

Seeing as though Catching Fire is a year away now and there's a lot of hype for the film, I'm considering carrying on this fic.

Basically as some of you on here and tumblr have said I should carry on with these death one shots I'm thinking of doing the deaths of the 75th Hunger Games and maybe if people like those then some of the deaths from Mockingjay

Anyway if you'd read these and think I should go ahead with this idea then please review letting me know as I don't want to do it if no one's interested

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter or one shot but thanks anyway for reading this and let me know what you think I should do

_A/N: Also please go and check out my other stories and my new one shot collection Memories, thanks_


End file.
